


【盾冬】Partner

by DF0127



Category: partner - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF0127/pseuds/DF0127





	【盾冬】Partner

狼人冬和小蝙蝠盾。

当Bucky捡到这只昏迷的瘦弱小蝙蝠时，他曾一度以为，这只小蝙蝠活不下去。他低头用鼻子蹭蹭小蝙蝠的小脸，小家伙迷糊中吓得全身颤抖，却还是用小小的翅尖碰碰Bucky。  
Bucky觉得怪可怜的，一时心软就把小蝙蝠叼回了自己的洞穴里，本想着等小蝙蝠身体好一点便放它回自己的族群。毕竟不论是狼还是蝙蝠都是群居生物。  
小家伙在Bucky的照顾下一天天健康起来，就在Bucky觉得可以放手的时候，小家伙又给了Bucky惊喜。  
那天出去觅食的Bucky回来晚了，它还没走到洞穴就听见洞穴里面传出了震震吼叫声。Bucky想也没想，跑到洞穴里，看见小家伙面对着比它大好几倍的狼，居然没有一点逃跑的意思，而它的小翅膀已经受伤了。  
Bucky吓坏了，将狼赶走后，看着明明已经受伤还摇摇晃晃站起来摆好架势的小蝙蝠，它仿佛再说它能打赢。Bucky无奈地意识到，他不能放任这个小家伙离开，这小家伙勇敢到让Bucky绝望，它永远学不会逃跑。  
于是那年的Bucky作出了一个决绝又危险的决定，一头狼人带着一只小蝙蝠脱离了它的族群，浪迹天涯。  
从此两只脱离族群的动物，成了彼此的partner,开始了他们只拥有彼此的生活。  
Bucky与小蝙蝠几乎是一起化形的，这时Bucky才知道小家伙叫Steve。化形后的他们终于来到了人类生活的地方，也学着像人一样生活。  
化形的Steve依旧是瘦弱的小男孩模样，高大的Bucky自然而然的充当起保护者的角色。可他发现无论Steve吃什么，他的身体依旧是瘦弱的。  
"Bucky，我到底什么时侯才能长大？"  
"嗯或许你该尝试一下这动物的心脏？"  
"上次你也是这么说的。"  
"那试试眼珠？"  
"上上次试过了。"  
直到Steve误食了一只企图攻击它的狼人的鲜血。  
当晚他就发起了高烧，一开始他还瞒着Bucky，所以当Bucky发现Steve不对劲时，Steve已经烧糊涂了。  
当Steve迷迷糊糊地张开眼时，却看见一脸慌张的Bucky正把他抱在怀里，"你是真的把傻气带走了吗？烧成这样也不说一声。"  
"Bucky？"  
"我在，Steve，睡会儿吧。"  
"你怎么在这？"Steve艰难地将脸转向Bucky。Bucky将Steve的被子压好，才笑着说:"我当然是怕你烧傻了，真成小傻子了。"  
Steve有气无力地叹息:"才不会jerk。"  
"punk，快睡。"Bucky将Steve搂在怀里，等Steve熟睡后，Bucky也昏昏欲睡。在他快要睡着时，他感觉到怀中的Steve不自觉的颤抖，一开始后轻微，到后来的都猛烈。  
Bucky立刻惊醒，他发现Steve疼得表情都有些狰狞了，但却还死死咬着嘴唇，嘴唇都已经溢出了艳红的鲜血。  
"该死。Steve，你给我松口。"Bucky想要强行地要掰开Steve的唇，却在Steve无意识地挣扎中失败。  
当Steve疼得已经抽搐了，Bucky觉得不能再拖了，他压着Steve，胡乱投医地将自己的手臂放入Steve口中，一整疼痛过后，Bucky知道自己的血也流入了Steve口中，这是一种很奇幻的感觉，好像他俩的距离又拉进了一些。而幸运的是，Steve的疼痛缓解了。  
Bucky这才知道，原来鲜血才是Steve需要的，来到人类世界后给他放掉食材的鲜血，做熟食，  
原来一直是错误的。  
那一夜Steve的身体出现了变化，他开始变得强壮，Bucky也意识到了鲜血对他的重要。  
以后便迎来了磨人的发情期。等到Bucky意识到Steve是一只精力旺盛的吸血鬼时，为时已晚。  
所以我可爱的小蝙蝠怎么不见了？躺在床上全身酸软的Bucky，看着天花板愣愣地出神。  
Steve带着餐盘来到Bucky身边，轻松地单手抱起Bucky，将Bucky放在自己腿上，想要喂他吃饭。Bucky皱眉说道:"嘿，Steve，我不需要你照顾。"  
"可我想照顾你，Bucky，就像你原来照顾我一样。"Steve瞪大蓝色的眼睛，甜甜笑着。  
"jerk！可这不是你把我艹得起不来的理由！！！"


End file.
